Wedding Day
"Wedding Day" is the opening number of a 1988 episode of Sesame Street sung by the cast as they plan for Maria and Luis' wedding. Lyrics Sesame Street :Susan: :What a morning. :It's Maria's wedding day. :Not a cloud in the sky! :Bob: :What a morning. :It's Maria's wedding day. :So much to do. :How quickly the time goes by! :Gordon: :Getting ready. :It's Luis' wedding day. :Best suit, best shoes, and tie. :Count von Count: :Getting ready. :It's Luis' wedding day. :Bringing my bats! :Weddings make them cry. :Gina: :There's going to be a party. :Everyone: :With everybody dancing. :There'll be music and love running free. :There's gonna be a party. :Elmo: :With such a happy feeling. :Oscar the Grouch: :What a disgusting day this is gonna be! :Everyone: :What a morning. :Perfect for a wedding day. :They'll get married and then :Big Bird: :When they see it :Such a happy wedding day :Maybe tomorrow, they'll get married again! :Mrs. Figueroa: :Flowers presents :Perfect for a wedding day. :They'll be saying, "I do." :Mr. Snuffleupagus: :Flowers presents :Perfect for a wedding day. :Someday when I get big, I'll get married too. :Tio Jose: :Friends and family :Perfect for a wedding day. :Aunts and uncles are here. :Everyone: :Friends and family :Perfect for a wedding day. :The Amazing Mumford: :For my next trick, I'll make them all disappear! :Everyone: :There's going to be a party. :With everybody dancing. :There'll be music and love running free. :There's gonna be a fiesta :With such a happy feeling. :Oh, what a wedding day this is gonna be! :What a morning. :Happy for the two of them. :Soon, they'll be on their way. :What a morning. :Happy for the two of them. :Oh, what a perfect morning for a perfect wedding day! A VeggieTales Version :Madame Bluebarry: :What a morning. :It's Patunia's wedding day. :Not a cloud in the sky! :Bob the Tomato: :What a morning. :It's Patunia's wedding day. :So much to do. :How quickly the time goes by! :Mr. Nezzer: :Getting ready. :It's Larry's wedding day. :Best suit, best shoes, and tie. :Mr. Lunt: :Getting ready. :It's Larry's wedding day. :Bringing my tissues! :Weddings make them cry. :Laura Carrot: :There's going to be a party. :Everyone: :With everybody dancing. :There'll be music and love running free. :There's gonna be a party. :Junior Asparagus: :With such a happy feeling. :Socrates: :What an exciting day this is gonna be! :Everyone: :What a morning. :Perfect for a wedding day. :They'll get married and then :Jimmy Guard: :When they see it :Such a happy wedding day :Jerry Guard: :Maybe tomorrow, we'll have some fun again! :Ma Grape: :Flowers presents :Perfect for a wedding day. :They'll be saying, "I do." :Pa Grape: :Flowers presents :Perfect for a wedding day. :Someday when Tom gets a girlfriend, he'll get married too. :Scooter: :Friends and family :Perfect for a wedding day. :Aunts and uncles are here. :Everyone: :Friends and family :Perfect for a wedding day. :Khalil: :And at this rate, our troubles will disappear! :Everyone: :There's going to be a party. :With everybody dancing. :There'll be music and love running free. :There's gonna be a fiesta :With such a happy feeling. :Oh, what a wedding day this is gonna be! :What a morning. :Happy for the two of them. :Soon, they'll be on their way. :What a morning. :Happy for the two of them. :Oh, what a perfect morning for a perfect wedding day! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Opening Songs